sunset at that place
by rayafshine
Summary: Daiki sering mengunjungi tempat itu bersama Satsuki. Namun, ketika ia pergi diam-diam, ia bertemu gadis aneh di tempat itu. / For Aomine Daiki and Hatsune Miku Birthday / RnR please?


**sunset at that place**

_**Summary:**__ Daiki sering mengunjungi tempat itu bersama Satsuki. Namun, ketika ia pergi diam-diam, ia bertemu gadis aneh di tempat itu._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Vocaloid © Yamaha Coorperation and Crypton Future Media_

_**Warning: **__IC tidak jamin, typo juga tidak dijamin, absurd, crack-pairing kebangetan yang super nekad. Semi-canon (setelah winter-cup)._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Genre: **__Romance, Friendship._

_**Don't like don't read.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daiki sering mengunjungi tempat itu setiap sore. Setiap latihan basket di SMA-nya, atau dihari libur. Katanya ia bisa menikmati matahari terbenam sambil tiduran di rerumputan. Dan akhirnya tertidur. Kemudian, Satsuki tiba-tiba datang sambil mengomelinya dan menyeretnya untuk pulang.

Sebenarnya ia sering ke tempat itu bersama Satsuki. Tapi, karena ia malas mendengar Satsuki berbicara dan menyeretnya pulang—ketika ia belum ingin pulang—pada akhirnya Daiki mulai pergi diam-diam ke tempat itu. Sepi juga, sih, tanpa Satsuki…. Ah, siapa peduli, Daiki kan hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak di sana—dan berakhir ketiduran.

Sama seperti sekarang. Daiki pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Satsuki. Itu perlu perjuangan yang keras agar bisa lepas dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Satsuki hampir selalu mengikutinya ke manapun. Meski diam-diam juga ia merasa agak kesepian tanpa ada Satsuki yang berceloteh bebas di sampingnya.

Daiki mencari tempat yang bukan biasa ia kunjungi agar Satsuki tidak mencarinya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang ia kira sesuai, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat pohon besar agar terhindar dari cahaya matahari, namun tetap bisa menikmatinya. Ia menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal.

Ketika ia hendak memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba sepasang maniknya menangkap seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari sekolah Daiki. Jadi, jelas itu bukan teman satu sekolahnya. Daiki mengernyitkan keningnya. Setahunya, tempat ini sangatlah sepi sehingga pada sore hari tak ada orang yang datang kemari. Biasanya beberapa orang mendatangi tempat ini ketika fajar menyingsing, itu pun hanya di beberapa titik dari tempat ini saja. Tempat ini luas.

Daiki menegakkan punggungnya dan bersandar di batang pohon besar itu. Mengamati gerak-gerik seorang gadis yang masih berdiri di sana. Entah daya tarik apa yang dipancarkan gadis itu sehingga Daiki begitu penasaran.

"Hoi!" seru Daiki spontan. Gadis itu menengok. Ia terkejut ternyata ada orang yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya dari belakang.

Dengan takut-takut ia menjawab, "Ya-ya? Maaf, apakah aku menganggumu…?"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ano… maaf?"

"He-eh… tidak. Hanya penasaran. Biasanya tak ada satu pun orang di sekitar tempat ini, kecuali aku. Makanya aku heran," ujar Daiki sekenanya.

"O-oh…." Gadis itu kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap matahari. Sedangkan, Daiki memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

"Namamu… boleh tahu namamu?" Tanya Daiki.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menoleh, "Namaku…. Hatsune Miku."

"Aomine Daiki."

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Dai-_chan_!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan semangat.

"Ohayou…," jawab Daiki malas.

"Kemarin sore… aku mencarimu…," ujar Satsuki tiba-tiba. Daiki menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Aku melihatmu berjalan di depanku. Aku ingin memanggilmu, tapi aku malas, hehehe. Syukurlah kau tidak ketiduran lagi! Aku tak perlu menyeretmu pulang!" lanjutnya dengan mimik ceria.

Daiki mengacak rambut Satsuki. "Aku bukan bayi yang harus selalu diurusmu , tahu!"

"He…. Tapi, Dai-_chan _kalau tidak diurus bisa berantakan nanti!" seru Satsuki tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kau mau mengurusku sampai kapan, hah?"

"Tidak tahu, hehehe…," Satsuki terkekeh sendiri.

"Kau mau mengurusku sampai kuliah nanti? Aku akan masuk jurusan kepolisian."

"Mungkin aku juga harus jadi polisi?" sahut Satsuki pasif.

"Bodoh! Pikirkan cita-citamu sendiri, dong!" seru Daiki sambil mengacak rambut Satsuki lagi.

"Aduh, berhenti, Dai-_chan_! Aku belum tahu mau jadi apa!" seru Satsuki.

"Makanya pikirkan dari sekarang agar kau tak menyesal!" seru Daiki. "Sudah ya. Aku mau ke kelas!" Daiki meninggalkan Satsuki di depan sekolahnya.

"Wah, tumben kau bisa bicara bagus! Hahahaha!" seru Satsuki keras-keras.

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Latihan basket telah usai. Daiki kembali memikirkan agar bisa kabur dari Satsuki. Daiki heran. Satsuki menyukai Tetsuya. Kenapa harus selalu menempel padanya, sih? Tapi, kalau mau dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya juga agak susah. Hawa keberadaannya tipis. Daiki juga heran mengapa gadis cerewet macam Satsuki bisa menyukai laki-laki pendiam bermimik datar seperti Tetsuya.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kabur, akhirnya ia berhasil menghindari gadis itu. Lega rasanya. Entah mengapa ia memercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Apakah ia ingin tidur lama di sana? Atau… karena gadis aneh yang ia temui kemarin? Daiki tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Benar dugaan Daiki. Gadis itu kembali ke tempat yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar sambil membaca _light_ novel.

Daiki hanya berbasa-basi singkat. Setelah matahari terebenam, gadis itu pulang. Meninggalkan Daiki sendirian di tempat itu. Menikmati dinginnya angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

"Dai-_chan_," panggil Satsuki dengan intonasi tegas.

"Apa?" Daiki menoleh.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi ke mana pun setelah latihan ini." Satsuki menatap Daiki serius.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Aku buru-buru, _jaa_," jawab Daiki sambil berlalu hendak meninggalkan Satsuki.

"Tunggu!" di luar dugaan Satsuki menahan lengan kekar Daiki.

"Apakah ada hal yang begitu penting sampai aku harus menunggu di sini?"

"Ada!" seru Satsuki.

"Lalu, cepat bicarakan!" desak Daiki.

"A—Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang. Makanya, tunggu sebentar, ya?" Satsuki terkekeh hambar.

"Jika kau tak serius, maka aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa." Daiki benar-benar meninggalkan _gym _itu.

"Tunggu, Dai-_chan_! Dai-_chan_!"

Daiki mengabaikan teriakan Satsuki yang menggema di dalam sana. Ia membawa langkahnya ke tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Daiki sampai di tempat itu, ternyata gadis itu belum datang. Entah mengapa angin bertiup kencang sore ini. Perasaan Daiki saja atau memang hawanya memicu dirinya merinding. Daiki mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu yang masih bisa di jangkau oleh matanya.

"Aomine-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba saja Daiki mendengar suara yang amat halus memanggil namanya. Daiki agak merindng mendengarnya karena suara halus itu seperti terbawa angin.

"Hah?!" Daiki terkejut. "Huh, ternyata kau. Duh, sejak kapan Tetsu mengajarkan hal seperti ini pada orang lain?!" omel Daiki.

Dasar Daiki, Tetsuya saja tidak mengenal gadis itu sama sekali.

"Maaf, Aomine-_kun_," ujar gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Miku. Ia membawa beberapa bunga yang sewarna dengan rambut Daiki. Dan ia juga membawa beberapa kantong yang bisa ditebak apa isinya.

"Apa itu yang kaubawa?"

"Ini… hadiahku," jawab Miku.

"Hadiah…? Memangnya kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

Miku mengangguk.

Entah mengapa Daiki merasa wajah Miku sedikit pucat hari ini. Tapi, ia tak mengutarakannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu, Hatsune," ucap Daiki sekenanya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_." Miku tersenyum lembut. Daiki masih mencerna satu hal. Hadiah… hadiah… entah mengapa itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Apa… apa—

"Kalau begitu. Hm… separuhnya kuberikan padamu." Miku memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna biru tua. "Untuk kenang-kenangan."

Daiki hanya bergumam kecil. Ia masih mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Angin berhembus kencang.

_Tunggu, Dai_-chan! _Dai_-chan!

Daiki teringat sesuatu. "Ah… bodohnya… astaga pantas saja tadi Satsuki menahanku…." Daiki tertawa hambar. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa…."

Miku terdiam sesaat.

"Tak kusangka tanggal ulang tahun kita sama." Miku tersenyum. Tetapi, air matanya mengalir. "Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine Daiki-_kun_. _Sayonara_…."

Tiba-tiba saja Miku menghilang. Membuat Daiki membeku di tempat. Daiki merinding. Itu artinya Miku adalah… adalah… adalah—

"Dai-_chan_! Dai-_chan_!"

"Satsuki?!" Daiki semakin terkejut.

"Hosh… hosh… ternyata kau di sini… aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Bahkan sampai ke rumahmu…." Satsuki mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Maaf… tiba-tiba saja tadi aku pergi."

"Uhn… tak apa… ayo kita ke sekolah lagi! Ada hal penting!" seru Satsuki. Daiki menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tim regular Touou sudah berkumpul. Ada Tetsu-_kun_, Ki-_chan_, Midorin, bahkan Kagamin juga ada!" seru Satsuki senang. Daiki diam-diam merasa sangat senang. "Akashi-_kun _dan Mukkun tidak bisa datang. Karena itu mereka hanya mengirimkan hadiah dan kartu ucapan sa—"

"Terima kasih," ujar Daiki sambil melewati Satsuki. Satsuki tersenyum lebar.

"O, ya, itu bunga dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Seorang gadis aneh yang kemari belakangan ini. Aku tak tahu ini bunga apa."

"Itu _forget-me-not_, artinya 'jangan lupakan aku'. Memangnya kenapa?"

Daiki menggeleng.

"'Jangan lupakan aku', ya…. Tentu saja." Daiki menyeringai tipis.

* * *

**A/N: oke ini fic anti-mainstream ala author B) emang abal. Btw selamat ulang tahun Aomine Daiki dan Hatsune Miku XD**

**Fic ini dibikin tanggal 31 sih. Tapi, ngepublishnya telat banget -_-**

**Sequel akan dibuat~**


End file.
